


Depois da festa

by magalud



Series: Segredos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Snape has a family
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A família Snape volta para casa depois de uma festa de Dia das Bruxas. Essa fic é ambientada dentro do universo de uma outra fic minha, chamada Os segredos mais bem guardados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depois da festa

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Feito para o primeiro MiniFest de Festas de Fim de Ano do SnapeFest 2005.

\- Olha só, mamãe, eu ganhei um esqueleto.

 

\- Que lindo, filhinho. E ele brilha no escuro também. Gostou da festa?

 

\- A-ham!

 

\- E você, filha, gostou?

 

\- Não sei, mamãe. Foi tão diferente dos outros Dias das Bruxas, sem mágica.

 

\- Pois eu achei muito boa a idéia de uma festa Muggle em plena Hogwarts.

 

\- Grunf.

 

\- Não me venha com essa, Severus. Você foi a alma da festa. Todo mundo adorou sua fantasia.

 

\- Mamãe, papai foi de Muggle?

 

\- Não, querido, os Muggles não se vestem assim. Papai estava fantasiado de um personagem de um filme muito famoso.

 

\- O que é filme?

 

\- É um jeito Muggle de fazer figuras se mexerem; Lembra daquela história que eu contei do Leão, da Feiticeira e do Guarda-Roupa? Pois é,o filme do personagem do papai era parecido com esse.

 

\- E você também se fantasiou de filme?

 

\- Isso mesmo.

 

\- Fantasia é da hora.

 

\- Ártemis, onde você aprendeu a falar assim?

 

\- Tio Fred e Tio George me ensinaram, papai.

 

\- É a última vez que deixo um Weasley perto da minha família.

 

\- Não seja assim, Severus. Arthur e Molly estavam tão animados na festa.

 

\- E o que era aquela fantasia deles?

 

\- Romeu e Julieta. Severus, você leu o livro.

 

\- Quando chegarmos em casa, vou queimar essa roupa. Não só a roupa, mas tudo o mais dessa festa absurda que Albus inventou.

 

\- Buáááá!! Mamãe, papai vai queimar meu esqueleto de brinquedo!!

 

\- Não, ele não vai não, Lucas. Papai só está rabugento. Pronto, não precisa mais chorar. Severus, por favor.

 

\- Então posso ficar com minha fantasia de minfa?

 

\- O correto é ninfa da floresta, e você vai poder ficar com ela, sim, querida. Ninguém vai queimar nada quando chegarmos em casa. A gente pode aproveitar a fantasia no próximo Dia das Bruxas.

 

\- Eu vou querer ir com a fantasia igual à do tio Harry!

 

\- E você sabe do que ele estava fantasiado?

 

\- Não.

 

\- Ele foi vestido de Sinbad. Daquela história que nós lemos, lembra?

 

\- E o Sinbad usava aquelas roupas, mamãe?

 

\- Usava, porque ele vivia há muito tempo, num lugar muito distante.

 

\- Mas o tio Harry também lutou contra monstros, que nem o Sinbad, não foi, mamãe? Mas foram outros monstros, né?

 

\- Isso mesmo. Papai ajudou tio Harry.

 

\- Então por que Papai não foi de Sinbad também?

 

\- Grunf.

 

\- Acho que papai não gosta de usar turbante, Lucas.

 

\- Nunca nossa casa pareceu tão longe.

 

\- Já estamos chegando, querido.

 

\- Grunf.

 

\- E como é o nome de sua fantasia, mamãe?

 

\- Mortícia Addams. Você gostou, filha?

 

\- Você ficou com o cabelo pretinho. Igual ao do papai.

 

\- É uma peruca.

 

\- O que é peruca?

 

\- Um cabelo falso Muggle.

 

\- O papai também tá com uma peruca?

 

\- Não, querida, papai só deu um jeito no cabelo para ficar parecido com o personagem.

 

\- Eu quero usar faluca!

 

\- É peruca. E acho que você já está pronto para ir para cama quando chegarmos, mocinho.

 

\- Sim, é assombroso que você ainda esteja acordado. Deve ser culpa de todo aquele açúcar que Albus lhe deu.

 

\- Mas eu quero ouvir uma historinha antes de dormir, mamãe!

 

\- Só umazinha então. Está na hora de todos irem dormir. Quando chegarmos, Winky já deve ter ido dormir.

 

\- A Héstia também?

 

\- Você sabe que essa é a hora que a Héstia gosta de ir comer. Ela vai caçar enquanto você está dormindo. Pronto, já chegamos, olha lá a casa.

 

\- Graças a Merlin. Grunf.

 

\- Lucas, não corra! Ártemis, vá pegar seu irmão.

 

\- Mal posso esperar que essa noite acabe.

 

\- Você até que se divertiu, confesse. Todo mundo só olhava para você e sua fantasia.

 

\- E você diz que eu me diverti?

 

\- Os alunos que vinham de família Muggles reconheceram você na hora. Essa pode ser sua fantasia padrão para os próximos Dias das Bruxas. É uma série de filmes muito conhecida, e trata do fantástico e do sobrenatural. Sem contar que terminou virando até sexy.

 

\- Mesmo?

 

\- Claro: capas compridas, roupas pretas, um homem pálido e misterioso, de cabelos bem pretos... Severus, o papel foi feito para você.

 

\- Ah, lar, doce lar.

 

\- Isso, sente-se aí que vou colocar as crianças na cama. Depois eu e você vamos tirar nossas fantasias e fazer outras.

 

\- Preciso tirar essa... essa... coisa do meu cabelo.

 

\- Chama-se brilhantina. Nenhum Conde Drácula que se preze dispensa a brilhantina e esse cabelo puxado para trás. Você reclamou, mas ficou um Drácula supersexy.

 

\- Você anda insistindo nessa palavra. Vou acabar acreditando.

 

\- Fale baixo. Deixa só eu terminar com as crianças. Vou querer que você venha me beijar, meu doce vampiro.

 

\- Já fui chamado de coisa pior.

 

\- Essa noite você vai ouvir coisas que nunca ouviu antes.

 

\- Você vai me fazer gostar de Dia das Bruxas, Rebeca. Albus vem tentando há anos, e você vai conseguir.

 

\- Oh, bem, ele vai gostar de ter a garantia de um Conde Drácula nas próximas festas. Não tire a fantasia até eu voltar. Deixe que eu darei um... tratamento especial a ela.

 

\- Oh. Não demore.

 

\- Depende das crianças.

 

\- Crianças, é hora de dormir!

 

E os meninos notaram que aquele era o tom de voz do papai quando ele não admitia ser desobedecido.

 

# The End

 

 

 


End file.
